1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automatic rearview mirror system for automotive vehicles which automatically changes reflectance level in response to glare causing light, and more particularly relates to an improved automatic rearview mirror system using only a rearwardly facing sensor.
2. Description of Related Art
Automatic rearview mirrors and mirror systems have been devised for varying the reflectance level of a variable reflectance rearview mirror by reducing the reflectance automatically in response to annoying glare light, as seen rearwardly of the rearview mirror or mirrors by a driver of the vehicle, and by increasing automatically the reflectance to a normal or maximum reflectance level when the annoying glare light subsides. These automatic mirrors have been changed over the years in an effort to improve their performance characteristics and associated level of glare protection.
Early automatic rearview mirrors used a rearwardly facing sensor and control circuit to change mirror reflectance. One example of such a "single-sensor" type mirror is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,856. In these prior art single-sensor type mirrors, the rear glare light was incident on a rearwardly facing sensor or photocell, such as a photodiode, photoresistor or phototransistor. These mirrors suffered from various problems, however, including the problem that these mirrors would become increasingly sensitive and even "lock-up" in their minimum reflectance level or state as the driver encountered significantly higher light levels in town or city driving. This required the driver to repeatedly adjust the mirror's sensitivity control to prevent such problems.
To overcome the problems of single-sensor type mirrors, a non-rearwardly facing photocell for sensing "ambient" light was added. It was believed that the desired reflectance necessary to relieve the driver from glare depended not only on glare light but also on ambient light. Accordingly, these "two-sensor" type mirrors used two separate photocells, one generally facing rearwardly and one generally facing forwardly (or other non-rearwardly facing direction) of the mirror or vehicle. The signals from these two photocells were then compared in some fashion, and when, for example, the glare light from the rear was comparatively high with respect to the "ambient" light, a control circuit would apply a control signal to reduce mirror reflectance. Some examples are described in German Laid-Open Patent No. 3,041,612; Japanese Laid-Open Patent No. 58-19941; and U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,601,614; 3,612,666; 3,680,951; 3,746,430; 4,443,057; 4,580,875; 4,690,508; and 4,917,477. In many of these prior art automatic rearview mirrors, light generally forward of the mirror or vehicle was incident on the second photocell.
These arrangements, however, also had problems. In some of these mirrors the forwardly facing or "ambient" light sensor was inaccurate because it did not correctly measure ambient light levels since it did not include light generally rearward of the mirror or vehicle. Some examples include the devices described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,443,057 and 4,917,477. Other prior art devices overcame these deficiencies by providing a control circuit which correctly measured ambient light as a combination of both the forward and rear light levels. Examples of this significantly different approach are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,793,690 and 4,886,960.
The prior art two-sensor type systems generally provided improved performance over prior art single-sensor type systems but were also more complex and costly. In part, this was because using separate forwardly and rearwardly facing photocells required that the performance characteristics of the two separate photocells, such as photoresistors, be matched appropriately to ensure consistent performance under various operating conditions. Matching photocells such as photoresistors, however, generally involves complex, expensive and time consuming operations and procedures.
Both the prior art single-sensor and two-sensor type mirrors presented additional problems when they were also used to control the exterior side view mirrors. This is because such prior art systems used a common control or drive signal to change the reflectance level of both the interior rearview mirror and the exterior left and/or right side view mirrors by substantially the same amount. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,826, for example, a single-sensor type mirror system used two rearwardly facing photodiodes to control both an interior rearview mirror and the left and/or right side view mirrors based on the direction of incident light from the rear. Another example includes the two-sensor type system described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,477.
In rearview mirror systems, however, each of the interior rearview and exterior side view mirrors may reflect different source light levels. More specifically, the inside rearview mirror, left side view mirror and right side view mirror each enable the driver to view a different portion or zone of the total rearward area. Of course, there may be some overlap of the image information contained in each of the three zones. The situation is further complicated with multi-lane traffic because each of the mirrors reflects different light levels caused by the headlights of the vehicles which are following, passing or being passed. As a result, in the prior art systems, when the reflectance level of the interior rearview mirror was reduced to decrease the glare of headlights reflected therein, the reflectance level of the exterior left and right side view mirrors was also reduced by substantially the same amount, even though, for example, the side view mirrors might not be reflecting the same level of glare light, if any. Accordingly, rear vision in the exterior left and right side view mirrors could be improperly reduced.
Other prior art two-sensor type systems used a common ambient light sensor and several rearwardly facing sensors, one for each of the mirrors. An example is the alternate system also described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,477. This approach is not satisfactory, however, because it reduces system reliability and increases complexity and cost.
Finally, some prior anti-glare mirrors used several sensors to control the segments of a variable reflectance mirror. One example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,509, which discloses a single-sensor type mirror using three rearwardly facing photocells to control three mirror segments depending on the direction of incident light from the rear. See also U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,883. These prior mirror systems generally have the same problems as the other single-sensor type mirrors. Some other anti-glare mirrors are generally disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,986,022; 4,614,415; and 4,672,457.
Consequently, there is a need for an automatic rearview mirror system for an automotive vehicle having improved reliability and low cost, which accurately determines or otherwise discriminates light levels that the driver will experience as glare without the need for a separate forwardly facing photocell. In addition, as noted above, there is also a need for an automatic rearview mirror system of high reliability and low cost, which accurately determines light levels that the driver will experience as glare, and which can control independently the reflectance of a plurality of mirrors according to the light levels actually reflected by each of the rearview and exterior side view mirrors without the need for additional and separate rearwardly facing photocells. There is also a need for an automatic rearview mirror system that can independently control the segments of a variable reflectance mirror while accurately determining light levels that the driver will experience as glare in each segment of the mirror without the need for additional and separate forwardly and rearwardly facing photocells.